


The Life of Pie

by retsehcniwnaed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retsehcniwnaed/pseuds/retsehcniwnaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves pie, but mostly because Dean does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life of Pie

Cas really liked pie.

He knew it was one of Dean’s favorites, so he had always been a little curious to try it. It looked very sticky, very messy  and Sam’s description of the confection, (“It’s like thick, sugary syrup and mushy, sugary fruit stuffed into a flaky, sugary pastry,”) had made it sound like a bellyache. But, Dean could easily eat three large slices of pie before even letting on he was full, so it couldn’t be half bad.

The first time he tried it was at the boys’ first Thanksgiving after Cas had fallen. When Cas had stepped out of the shower and was led to the kitchen by his nose, Dean had just shooed him out, telling him it was a surprise.

And what a surprise it was! Cas had had apples before, but never like this. He had two slices and was reaching for a third when Sam suggested he might want to slow down. He obliged begrudgingly, but Dean snuck him another piece that night once they all went to bed, and Cas had taken it gleefully.

The second time he tried pie was at a diner in Lawrence, Kansas. Sam and Dean kept looking wistfully around the paint-peeled building with its ruined booths and scuffed floors, but never had Castiel seen them happier than when he heard an elderly woman say, “That’ll be a big bacon burger, a garden salad, and two cokes if I remember correctly. Oh, and not to forget, my sweet cherry pie,” and they had both stood up shouting, “MISS BESSIE!”

The pie was as good as Dean had led on. It was sweet and tart in all the right ways, and when Cas accidentally got some syrup on his thumb and he reached for his napkin, Dean had quickly grabbed him by the wrist. “Lick it off, man. Don’t ever waste good pie.” So, he did.

The third time Cas had pie, was by far the most interesting. He was making pie for Dean’s birthday, and it was Sam’s job to keep him occupied in the living room, so it was the taller of the two men who received Castiel’s well-practiced bitchface when they sprinted into the kitchen.

"I’m sorry, man, I tried to—"

"Are you making me pie?"

Cas was a little affronted by the obvious surprise. He glared at Sam as he spoke, “Yes. But you weren’t supposed to know that quite yet.” Dean grinned sheepishly, but he was nowhere near humbled enough not to try and sample the fillings.

Cas slapped his hand with the spatula, “No! Get out, get out, I’m busy!”

"Aw, just one little taste…."

He tried grabbing for the bowl of apple cinnamon mixture, but Cas was faster. The fillinh, however, sloshed dangerously, and part of it splashed and landed on Dean’s collar.

"Aw, man, I—"

Cas had leaned forward, bowl behind his back, and dragged the tip of his tongue through the syrup. Dean’s breath caught, and Cas pulled back.”You told me never to waste good pie, so…”

Dean lunged, but instead of going for the bowl again, Dean grabbed the back of Castiel’s neck and plunged his tongue into Castiel’s mouth, licking every surface of Castiel’s tongue and teeth. When he pulled away, Cas was shaking, and Dean licked his lips. “That wasn’t fair, you got to taste it, but I—”

Cas dipped his finger into the pecan filling, rubbed it on Dean’s mouth, and went for it.

So, yeah. Castiel loved pie.


End file.
